The Thomas Wooden Railway Community
Early Beginnings (2006- 2007) The Thomas Wooden Railway Community began in late 2006 with this one user ( Name coming soon ) who has showed a video of his wooden trains. Then another user (name coming soon) basiclly began the community by showing other people that have the same interest to begin uploading videos of wooden trains. Members likee SonicanDrotor and TRAINSARECOOL2 have influenced many other people to join in uploading videos to establish a community. Keekre24 The community was just small, but when Keekre24 came along and make his Wooden Railway series: "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Wooden Railway Adventures." gave the community it's jump start it needed. The series was a popular series, with Keekre getting over 800 subscribers and became the biggest user in the community. By the time at early 2008, Keekre24 was hacked and the account was shut down. Keekre then had to go and make a new account which was ThomasWoodenRailway and got his fanbase back and increasing everyday, having reached 32,000,000 video views on all of his almost 300 videos and 3,000 subscribers. Downfall Around 2009 many members of the community began to leave either because they're not interested in Thomas Wooden Railway anymore,or because they felt that they're too old. Keekre has been known for leaving around 4 times in his Youtube lifespan, and other users have left. In 2010 users such as SonicanDrotor, and Rbofill began makig less videos, and SonicanDrotor closed his youtube, while many accounts such as TenCents01 and Rbofill were left idle. In early 2011 the community was in ruins, Keekre has left which basiclly meant the community has gone. Only few people such as thomasfreak808 and WoodenRailwayStudio (who were new people that joined in late 2010) were around making videos. Another Rise The community basiclly is still getting brought back on it's feet, but not as succesful as it was in 2008. Users such as LNERFlyingScotsman and Henryisgreat15 joined and began bringing back the community. In August 2011 Keekre returned and with that came back Rbofill for a short while, PercyNo6 (another member that joined in 2008) and the community was half revived. Keekre also introduced the community to Twitter which is the new social networking site for the community to talk to each other. Downfalll #2 Keekre decided to leave again in late 2011 making the community die again. Since that community wasn't that flourised the community was practicly dead. In January 2012 the community has moved to Skype which was ket the remaining members of the community talk voice to voice. TRAINSARECOOL2 basiclly called the community dead, and only a good 7 users were active. In April Keekre returned but not as how everyone expected him to come back. This time he was selling his TWR items, which meant that he was basiclly never to come back again. Rise #3? Around 4 weeks before Keekre's grand ebay sale, he decided not to sell his stuff, and attempt to be on YouTube for as long as he can. The community as always became alive but still hurting from it's wounds. The community has gotten some members from Keekre's return to sell his stuff, such as Bertramfan1 and TheBlueBellEngine. The community got a good amount of new members and older members at the time. Summer of Fights The community isn't as peaceful as it seems. The summer of 2012 was full of constant arguing and fighting over Twitter. One promient argument was the lie that thomasfreak808 and SirTopHamHatt291 were apparantly cousins. This has been noticed as a lie, and not one of the two will admit it. The fight took place on Twitter at around June around the hours of 10:00 pm and 11:45 pm pst between MrStepney55, TRAINSARECOOL2 and thomasfreak808 with LNERFlyingScotsman and ThomasWoodenRailway trying to set peace for it. Another fight that occured was MrStepney55 and TRAINARECOOL2 all agaisnt ThomasWoodenRailway that happened in July which made Keekre leave twitter for roughly 2 weeks. Mainly with fights in 3 days everythin is back to normal. The TWR Community V.S SirTopHamHatt291 In late 2011 Sirtophamhatt291 began looking up people's personal info. This led to the community to revolt agaisnt him. In July the first Sirtophamhatt291 Confertation happened. It was on a skype call that occured on July 22, 2012 and it had Sirtophamhatt291 himself, HenryisGreat15, WoodenRailwayReviews, ThomasWoodenRailway,Rbofill, PercyNo6 and TRAINSARECOOL2 who recorded the entire thing. The call previously had LNERFlyingScotsman, Bertramfan1, and TheBluebellEngine but weren't on the confertation recording. This has made Jack leave YouTube for the first time. Not a Second Time Jack began coming on Twitter and has thought of returning. Percyno6 and ThomasWoodenRailway have presuaded him to return, and later that night. Percyno6 and ThomasWoodenRailway began the Second Jack Confertation. They discussed their plans with LNERFlyingScotsman, TRAINSARECOOL2, Rbofill, and HenryisGreat15. The call in which this has happened has fallen apart when HenryisGreat15 invited MrMPS2002 in the call who invited his entire Skype contacts to the call. MPS became aware of the plan when Keekre was typing something in the message of the call. On that day, Jack returned due to the requests of Keekre and Percyno6, which would make the confertation to finally run him off harder than it already seemed. Second Confertation The second confertation led the community to all out war. On November 3, 2012 There was a skype call with TheHaza47, LNERFlyingScotsman, HenryisGreat15, ThomasWoodenRailway, and TRAINSARECOOL2. LNERFlyingScotsman added ThomasMania24, and Percyno6, while Johnny added MrMPS2002, and TheHaza47 added RailwayofSodor. There Tyler gave proof of how Jack was a creep, and the issues of Jack being a creep from expirences of Keekre, Robert, and Damian were discussed which made Johnny mad and left the call and kept talking about rights and whatnot. A new call was started and their news recieved that Johnny ratted the Community to Jack and refused to join the call preveting the confertation. Jack and Johnny later began "The Confederate Thomas Community." Later that night, Johnny admitted he got "brainwashed" by Jack and nearly gave up all of his friends for one fool. Johnny rejoined the Community and Jack later blocked Damian, Keekre, Robert, Johnny, and Tyler that night and went on a blocking spree the following days. Aidan supported the Community stating almost everything Jack has done wrong on Twitter causing Aidan to throw support for the community and Jack blocking him. The CTC was such a stupid idea that even thomasfreak8808 who practiclly supports eveything Jack does didn't support it. Matt joined the Community. Some rumors specualting that TheBlueBellEngine and ThomasDuckFan were on Jack's side. In the end Jack Calloway came on and explianed himself that he never said anything and that Jack was lying just to get some members on his side. ThomasDuckFan had no idea what was going on and joined the community. In the end the socre was 23 - 1 - 1 with 3HenryTheGreenEngine being nuetral throughout the war. Jack's loss has turned him to leave twitter ultimately. Current Community The community has showned it can come together and it has showned that over the Jack confertation. TRAINSARECOOL2 Is the latest member to leave the community. He had privated all of his videos weeks before and 2 weeks ago he had finally decided to leave after 5 years and 7 months in the community; the longest member in the community overall.